Hiccups
by thepragmatist
Summary: Hiccup. Hiccup hic hiccup. That was last straw. PIRIKA STOP HICCUPING! Horo was right, hiccups are fun! RenPirika dedicated to FCelcia


**YiLee:** this one's dedicated to FCelcia, the other day she sent me such a flattering message. and if you know me well enough, then you'll know i'm a sucker for flattery. She's just so sweet. so here's a RenPirika one shot.

**disclaimer**: i disclaim..i disclaim. i don't own shaman king.

_

* * *

_

_Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic._

Horo was sitting happily on the couch, bouncing up every time he hiccupped. He grinned as Tamao came in with more food.

_Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic._

"Horo-kun?" Tamao asked timidly. "Are you all right?"

"Cour-_hic_-se I am-_hic_!I-_hiccup_ just have the hicc-_hic-_ups. " Horo said as he continued to hiccup.

Tamao dropped the food, luckily Horo lunged forward and caught it, still bouncing and hiccupping childishly.

"Oh no! you have the hiccups because I gave you too much to eat!" Tamao wailed as she realized the meaning of hiccups.

"No!-_hic_ it's _hiccup_ fine!" Horo tried to convince Tamao, but he only ended up in a hiccupping fit, which caused Tamao to fret more.

"It's all my fault! I can't even cook for you without causing you to get hiccups! I'm so sorry!" Tamao moaned sadly.

"Re-_hic_-lly!" Horo tried again. "It-_hic_-'s fine-_hiccup_!" He held Tamao's hands. "I lik-_hic_ hicc-_hic_-ups!"

But Tamao just shook her head, bowing her head, as if she didn't deserve to look at him.

All the commotion had caused Pirika to walk into the room.

"Tamao? Why are you on your knees? Onii-chan! What did you do to her!" Pirika glared at Horo, who shrunk against his sister's fierce gaze.

"N-_hic_-othing!" He protested. "Tam-_hic_-ao's just _hic_ upset cause-_hic_ she th-_hic_-inks that _hic hic hiccup_ that she-_hic_ made me g-_hic_-et the hicc-_hic-_ups!"

Pirika calmed. "Oh, is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all!" Tamao ranted. "I made you brother get hiccups! It's causing him so much discomfort. You probably don't want to be my friend anymore, and what would Master Yoh think? Making his frien-" Horo clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ca-_hic_-lm down."

Pirika sighed. "Really Tamao, hiccups are easy to get rid of. Horo just doesn't want to. They're too 'fun'." Pirika rolled her eyes. "They'll wear off soon."

"Yeah my hiccups will be gone soon." Horo said.

"Horo! Your hiccups are cured! Thank Kami!" Tamao yelled as she wrapped her arms around Horo, who blushed happily.

"See I told you Tamao, The hiccups are all g-_hic-_one." Pirika clapped her hands over her mouth as her brother burst out laughing.

Pirika smacked her brother on the head. "Ba-_hic_-ka." She murmured, trying to conceal the hiccup, but Horo heard it and started laughing again.

Fuming she stomped out of the room.

----

Ren was training outside, under the shade of a large tree. He had just started training, when his concentration was broken.

He tensed. He heard a peculiar sound…Coming from the other side of the tree.

_Hiccup._

"Pirika?"

"Oh h-_hic_-ey Ren-kun." Pirika greeted the surprised shaman.

"What are you doing?"

Pirika shrugged. "Just _hiccup _laying ar-_hic-o_und."

Ren scowled. "Well can you lay around somewhere else?"

"_hic_-why?" Pirika asked, scowling somewhat at her hiccups. Unlike her brother, she didn;t think they weren't fun at all.

"Cause your being distracting with your stupid hiccups. I need to concentrate." Ren stuck his nose up in the air. "After all, I need to keep in shape, not that I need to, to beat your pathetic brother that is."

"H-_hic_-ey!"

"Now run along." Ren said arrogantly.

But Pirika stomped off, but a smile was forming on her face.

Perhaps hiccups could be fun after all…

Ren returned to his training after not hearing anything from Pirika.

The sun began to beat on his sweaty body, but he continued to work his muscles. Slashing, kicking, fighting. He practiced every form he could think of. He worked his body to the physical impossible. He was just getting to peak of his workout, where his mind tuned out everything around him and all that mattered was him and his ambition.

But suddenly his glazed mind picked up another sound.

_Hiccup._

Ren slapped his hand to his forehead. Not again.

"Pirika! I thought I told you to go away!"

Pirika was back with glass of lemonade. "Wha-_hic_-t?" She had taken off her jacket, exposing her black tank top. She leaned against the tree, wriggling her toes. Her boots were off too, so she was clad in only a tank top and skirt, and of course her ainu headband.

Ren suddenly felt extremely hot, and it wasn't just from the training or the summer heat, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that.

Pirika raised an eyebrow at Ren, after not hearing him speak. "Wh-_hic_-at?" she repeated.

Her voice snapped him out of his stupor. Immediately his expression darkened. "I told you to go away. Your hiccups are too annoying. Just like you." He sneered.

"_hiccup_-Hey!" Pirika glared indignantly.

But Ren just turned away and returned to his training.

There was silence for a few seconds, where the only sound was the swish of Ren's Kwan-dao.

Then…

_Hiccup. Hiccup hic hiccup._

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Ren roared at her.

Pirika just smiled innocently. "Wh-_hic_-at? I can't _hiccup_ stop them."

Ren sighed exasperatedly, trying to tune her out.

Pirika grinned. Horo was right. Hiccups _were_ fun.

_Hiccup._

She stared up at him with wide cerulean eyes. Ren blushed, before turning his back onto her, trying to calm his flushed face.

_Hiccup. Hiccup_.

Ren whirled around. He finally had it. "PIRIKA! STOP HICCUPING!"

Pirika set down the glass of lemonade next to her. Ren eyed the glass, a plan forming. If she won't stop hiccupping, then he'll have to get rid of them.

Pirika looked Ren warily. He had been silent for a while, and unconsciously, a devious smile was forming. "_hic_ R-Ren?"

Suddenly Ren lunged forward and grabbed the glass of lemonade. He entrapped her in his arms and tried to force her to gulp down the drink.

"R-_hic_-en!" Pirika yelled.

But Ren ignored and took his chance to force the drink down her throat. Once she had finished the glass he let go of her. She shoved him off her and silence overcame them.

Ren stared at her, silently praying.

_Hiccup._

Damn.

Ren sighed, as Pirika laughed delightfully.

He stalked off to the other side of the tree. Pirika followed him, wanting more entertainment.

But as she rounded the tree, Ren was no where to be found. Pirika looked around, confused.

Suddenly something jumped out from the tree and landed behind her.

"BOO!" Ren yelled.

Pirika screamed and slapped him.

--------

Ren sighed again. This time with a red handprint on his cheek.

"_hic_ what were _hic _you th-_hic_-inking?"

"I was trying to get rid of those damn hiccups!" Ren glared.

Pirika sighed. And they sat on the ground, under the shade of the tree. Once again, silence over came them, but this time it wasn't awkward. Pirika was tired from hiccupping, and Ren was tired from trying to stop her from hiccupping. They sat together, neither saying a word, for what seemed like hours, but were most likely minutes.

Pirika shut her eyes, and sighed.

_Hiccup._

But when she opened her eyes, she saw to golden eyes entrancing her. Ren's face was within inches of hers and was getting closer. But his face was moving agonizingly slow. Suddenly Ren moved away, and Pirika let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Pirika froze.

So that's what he was trying to do. She looked over at the smirking Chinese. He made her hold her breath. Well it was an interesting way, she expected him to try and suffocate her. Her eyes met his triumphant ones. What was he so happy about?

She opened her mouth to hiccup when she realized.

They were gone.

Pirika gasped. "You! You got rid of my hiccups!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Ren said proudly. "And I managed to turn you on while I was doing it."

Pirika's face turned red. From embarrassment and anger. How dare he humiliate her like that! He made her seem like some flushing bimbo. Pirika scowled.

Abruptly, she pushed him against the tree trunk. His eyes widened in surprise. She smirked as her face descended on to his. Her lips caressed his softly. Ren drowned in her.

He hated himself for enjoying her kisses.

He hated himself for whimpering when she pulled away.

He hated himself for flushing as she kissed his cheek seductively.

He hated himself for loving the way she said his name. Soft and sultry.

He hated himself for staring at her legs as she walked away, swaying her hips.

He hated himself for getting hot and aroused.

But he hated himself the most for what happened next.

_Hiccup._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** well that was fun to write. Ren with hiccups. well that sounds fun doesn't it? anyway. please **review** **REVIEW** and if you gimme an awesome review, then perhaps i'll dedicate a one shot to you. But you have to be amazingly sweet like FCelcia. **review.**


End file.
